Summer Days
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: I won't give nothing away, this is all you need to know. John as a Kid!


Author Note – _So looking through my stories, I found that this one was in baaaaad needing of medical attention, and it needing to be re paragraphed. I corrected some things, but not much. I wrote this when I was 16, so I figured it was a different time ;). If for those who are reading this, hope you find some enjoyment out of it hahah._

I don't own nothing, and this is my first try at FanFiction Net. So cut me some slack, be gentle. I hope this comes out right and I did this all correctly. No Spoilers, I do believe there is none here. So without any more blabbering from me, here is the story.

Summer Days

**Part 1.**

"Come on John. Bring me home." Yelled one kid.

"Hit that sucker out of here, Johnny."

The metal clinked, leather smashing into the swinging bat and the ball went sailing. The sun was beating down on the boys who were playing baseball, but they did not care for they were having fun. Cheers erupted out of the boys vocal cords. The one who had hit the ball, dropped the bat and watched as the ball went too far for the other boys to catch and landed onto the soft ground. He began to run his victory run, doing a little dance on each plate. The boys who had won were jumping up and down. One smaller boy ran over to the losing side and began to tease.

"HAH HAH you suck Thomas, your team lost, we won." The boy, Thomas, was getting upset, for he did not take losing too well.

"Oh get stuffed David!"

David stuck his tongue out. "You still lost." Thomas kicked David in the shin, laughing as David began to jump around.

"Owww, Thomas you didn't have to do that, why did you do that?"

Thomas was smirking. "Cause I felt like it, that's why."

David was a lot smaller then Thomas, but that did not stop David from taking his little fist and punching Thomas on the arm.

"David I'm going to get you for that."

Thomas then jumped on David, making David fall to the ground. Thomas began to hit him, while the other boys screamed "FIIIIGGHHTT!" David was screaming and trying to get Thomas off, but was just not big enough and all he could do was scream and kick and hope some one would come to his rescue.

Six-year-old John Crichton was just making his last turn on the base when he heard all the boys scream fight, and looked to see Thomas sitting on David hitting him. John seeing this ran towards the group, pushing his way through. Other kids watched as John picked Thomas up off David who all ready had a bloody lip and one very black eye. Thomas was still kicking and shouting at David, when John yelled. "That's ENOUGH"

John pushed Thomas roughly away from himself and David. Thomas landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Thomas looked at John with anger, but John had already began to turn around and help David up. Thomas saw his big brother coming from the corner of his eye, and from what he could tell his big brother had seen John push him. He began to cry hoping that would be enough to get John in trouble.

Fifteen-year-old Matt hated having to get up from doing his own stuff to go look for his stupid little retard brother. Cause his brother couldn't come home when he was told to, so here he was going to look for him again. He made his way towards the park where usually Thomas and his buddies always played baseball. As he approached he saw a kid, what was his name? John Crichton? That was his name, son of astronaut Jack Crichton. Well all he saw was this kid push his baby brother. You don't mess with Matt's younger brother cause you would have to answer to him.

Matt grabbed the unsuspecting kid, and didn't think about it when he threw John like a mere toy and not a child. John saw the ground rush before him, and in reflex put his hands out to stop his fall. Matt heard his grave mistake when a loud cracking sound, and then saw John's arm twist in a weird angle.

Some of the boys who had stayed around to watch the fight were staying silent, not sure what to say. For John was laying on the ground lifeless, not making a sound. David from where he was called out John's name very softly. But John did not move, he just stayed in his fatal position. David's lip began to tremble and tears screamed out of his eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM MATT! YOU KILLED JOHN." David yelled who was crying at the same time.

Matt snapped out of whatever had made him frozen in the first place. "Thomas go get MOM!"

Matt knew Moms always knew what to do. Thomas listening to his brother for once went balls to the wall running home. Matt walked over to John and moved him onto his back. Matt thanked God when he saw John's little chest move, but that still didn't change the situation of John's arm being twisted one-way to much. David was still crying and saying Matt killed his buddy John Crichton.

"DAVID HE'S NOT DEAD. I think he just got knocked out, and I think his arm may be broken, ALL RIGHT!" David to seem to stop, and buying that Matt was telling the truth. David watched as Matt turned back around, he looked once at Matt's back and then at John's twisted arm and began to cry again.

"YOU BROKE JOHN'S ARM." Matt rolled his eyes.

"MATT, What the hell did you do?" Matt knew that sound, that was of the sound of a pissed off Mother.

"MATT I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Make that a very pissed off Mother.Matt spinning around to face his mother's fury.

"Mom I can explain, see John had pushed Thomas and you see that ticked me off for he hurt my brother, so I, I." Matt didn't finish his sentence, he just trailed off. His mother kept looking at him.

"Matt that is NO way to teach a child, you are a much bigger kid then John. Thomas is the same size as John, I'm sure Thomas could have handled it in his own way or another."

Matt just squirmed under his mother's eyes. Matt let his eyes wonder to the other boys who were still watching as Matt got yelled at. His mother saw his eyes looking at something and she spurn around, making the boys run away. She went by Matt and bent down to John who was still on the ground motionless. She looked at Matt once more

"You think I'm mad Matt. Wait till your father finds out about this." Matt just stood there as his mother sat beside John Crichton, sirens could be heard coming from the distance.

**Part 2**

_(2 weeks later)_

"Why can't I go out and play with my friends tomorrow, don't yah worry I'll be ok." The puppy dog eyes were just begging to be let out.

"John, honey. It's just too soon. I know you want to go outside and play with your friends, but not yet." Shay looked at her son's eyes as they began to get the determination look, just like his father would get.

"Mom I can take care of myself." Trying to reason with her and change her mind.

"Oh honey there's no doubt in my mind, but I don't know what those other kids will do. They may end up hurting you without meaning to."

John slumped down on his bed when his mother said this. Once his mother said it, there was no changing her mind, unless... John tried his best lip pout, and said "I love you Mom."

She smiled and kissed his lip that was sticking out, and said. "Nooope. Honey get some rest. I'll think about it."

John gave her a smile, and began to squirm under the covers. The cast was begging to itch like mad, and all John could do was bare with it.

Shay pulled the covers up, so John could get in a good sleep position and then brought them down to snug him in. She leaned down and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Sleep tight John, don't let those nasty bugs bite."

She tickled him a bit and then made her way towards the door, when John called out to her. "I love you, Mom." Shay turned around and smiled once more at John, "I love you to, John." and walked out shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.

As Shay was in the kitchen, Jack Crichton came in. "Hey Sweety." He walked over to her and kissed her on the check. "Where's my little Tiger?"

Jack began to make his way towards John's room when Shay called out. "John is in bed. He's tired and ornery that he can't go out and play, but mostly tired." She smiled. Jack came back into the waiting arms of his wife.

"You know I was thinking about taking him fishing, you know like my father did with me." Shay pulled away and walked back to the sink picking up a dish and started to wash it.

"No. He can't, if his cast gets wet,...No." Jack's smile faded away, he looked at John's door once more and then walked over and snaked his arms around his wife's waist, then resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"Please. I promise I won't let John fall in the water, or get the cast wet." Shay looked down and stopped scrubbing the glass she had in her hand.

"You Promise?" Jack turned his wife around. "Scouts Honor."

Shay saw Jack's lip come out, and Jack gave her the puppy dog eyes. Shay realized John had learned his father's trick, at getting at her soft spot.

"Fine...but if his cast gets wet, you won't be sleeping in the bed for a long time, and let me tell you Mister it can get pretty lonely on that couch, all by your lonesome." She said this while pointing her little finger, and shaking it at him.

Jack smiled and hugged his wife and then kissed her forehead. He once again separated from Shay and made his way towards John's room. John was fast asleep or that's what Jack thought. Jack looked at his son and turned back around to let John sleep.

"Dad?" John's voice penetrated the darkness of the room, making Jack stop.

"John aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Jack made his way towards John's bed, the light from the doorway shining a path for Jack.

"Well I woke up, can't sleep."

"Well you might not want to sleep, but you're a going boy who needs his sleep. So you get some sleep, for I have a surprise for you." Jack regretted telling his son, for John sat right up in his bed thinking he would get his surprise right then and there.

"What is it, Dad. Come on Dad what is it? Can I have it right now, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm. Can I, can I?" Jack smiled at his son's excitement.

"Well you can't have it yet, but I promise you that you will get it this weekend." John looked at his father.

"What is today?" Jack was smiling and thought about it, and than jumped from John's bed. "Shay what is today?"

"It's Wednesday, honey." Jack came back and looked down and said "Saturday you will get your surprise, but you have to get to sleep first."

John thought about it, he than nodded. "All right."

Once more John got comfortable and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Dad." Goodnight John"

Through the week John was anxious of what his surprise may be. On the early morning of Saturday John came running into his parent's room, leaping and bounding on to the bed arousing his parent's from their slumber. Shay nudged Jack and whispered in his ear.

"Come on Papa Bear your son wants his surprise." She than rolled over and curled up into the covers and went back to sleep. Jack groggily got up and went to the bathroom, while John just sat on the bed waiting for his surprise. Jack came back, and jumped when he still saw John sitting on the bed.

"Go get dressed John." John jumped off the bed and ran into his bedroom. Jack sat on the end of the bed tiredly, and before he could even think on what to wear John came scampering in, ready to go. He had never seen in John's lifetime of existing on this planet move that fast on a Saturday morning. Jack did his double take to make sure John was indeed dressed and looked half way decent, and than shook his head.

"How about you make yourself some cereal." John watched as his father went to his closet studying his clothes. John then ran out, to go make himself something to eat. Jack looked at his wife and the bed, and longed to be in its warm covers. Jack had finally got his clothes on and came out to the kitchen where John was barely even chewing, instead he was just shoving food into his mouth. Jack fearing his son would end up choking, said. "You know chewing does help." John looked and blinked and slowed down, although he didn't really have to cause he was done.

John looked out the window, watching everything go by his car window. Jack would capture glimpses of his son, and would begin to think and wonder what John would be doing when he grew up. What kind of trials will he go through to make it with the girl he loves. What will be his job when he becomes a young man in the world. He really wanted to know so badly, he would have to wait just like all the other parent's before him had to wait for their child to grow up. As he would watch his son from a baby to the stage he is at right now he knew deep down something big was going to happen with his son, John.

He didn't know what it could be, and that deeply scared him in what may lay ahead.  
After long hours in the car, about 12:00 in the afternoon, with the summer sun beating down onto the car Jack pulled onto the dirty road. The car bounced with the dirty trail, and John was hanging on to the seat. Jack finally came to a stop by the river with a guy standing near a boat.

The man had a grin on his face and waving at the car coming towards him. Jack pulled the car to a stop, and got out. John not sure what to do just stayed in the car, and watched as his father went up to the man.

"Hey Jack, lovely day isn't?." Jack nodded to the man's comment.

"Sure is Dan, and a hot one at that. I do hope John will like this, being away from the house and all. So thanks again for letting me borrow your old boat."

Dan looked towards the little boat that was up on the shore and looked back at Jack. "What are you talking about, old. It still works as though it was the day I bought the thing."

Jack looked again at the boat that was turning a bit rusty in some certain parts. "Sure Dan, good as new."

The men both chuckled. Dan looked past Jack to see John getting out of the car and coming towards them.

"My Oh My, John has sure grown. How old is he now?"

"John is 6 and he is still growing." Dan looked to see the cast on John's little arm. "What happened there?" said Dan pointing his finger towards the cast.

John just shied away behind his father and Jack put his hand on John's head. "You know how kids can be now-a-days. Get into a little fight and someone always gets hurt, well John didn't have the advantage this time."

"Well maybe this will help the little guy," said Dan. "I'm not little." John had forgotten about his shyness and was standing in front of his father.

Dan smiled. "Oh course not, you're a big boy, right?" John looked up at the guy who was completely bigger then him and said.

"Yes I am, I'm 6 in a half, so I'm a big boy."

Dan let out a chuckle. "Well I better be off Jack, the little lady promised me stew tonight if I came home on time."

"Well I don't want to be in the way of your stomach, so thanks again Dan. You take care." Dan was getting into his car and waved. He started up the car and began going down the dirt road, honking once and left the two guys.

Jack walked to the car and got out the gear that they needed. John looked at it curiously for he had not seen it before, cause Jack had put it in the car last night. Jack put the gear into the boat, and went back to make sure he had gotten everything and came back to where John was standing near the boat. Jack looked at the boat and then back to John.

"Well let's get into the boat, ok." John just stood there not too sure what to do. Jack got into the boat hoping John would just follow pursuit, settling into the boat. John looked once then got into the boat sitting down on one of the boards. Jack got out and pushed the boat onto the river and jumped in before it could go down river with his child in it.

Jack carefully maneuvered to the motor and put it into the water. He started it up and told John to hold onto something, which John did. Jack made his way towards the site where his father used to take him when he was a child himself. It took them a couple minutes but it was a lot faster if they would have paddled.

Jack turned off the motor and steered it towards the shore, getting out having his pants get all wet. But that was the fun of the package deal, you get wet when you on a boat like this. He brought the boat onto the shore, and began to collect the gear on the boat. He put all the stuff onto the soft soil ground, and turned around just in time to see John smack a mosquito that had just bitten him. That was the only thing bad about this place, had more mosquitoes than a dog had fleas, although that happens when you are out in the woods.

**Part 3**

John came out of the boat looking around up at the big tree's. He smacked another mosquito that landed on the back of his exposed neck. He wasn't too sure where his dad had brought him, but he did know this was going to be different from the other times his dad brought him somewhere. John sat down onto the ground not to sure what he could do. Jack began to set up the tent and with out some help it was taken him some time to get up.

John watched as his father couldn't get the tent up, and John looked it over once and got up. He went to the other side to hold it down while his father hammered the opposite side into the soil. Jack thought he had done it and stood up to see, but the thing came flying up sending the whole tent down in a fast motion and seeing his son on the other side just standing there shrugging.

"Maybe it's to soft, we should find some where it's a little harder," said John still looking at the tent that was all a mess. Jack looked at him, it sometimes surprised him how smart his son could be.

"Yah that is a good idea John." Jack looked around and saw another spot were it was clear. "John go check out that part and see."

John took off in a sprint. Jack couldn't understand why this generation of kids had to move so fast. John came to a stop and began to stomp on the area. He put his one good hand into the soil, and yelled to his father. "I think this may be a good spot."

Jack and John were in the boat again in the middle of the river sitting there with their fishing poles. It took them some time but the tent was finally up and everything was set up and nice. John smacked another mosquito that had landed on his hand. He had so many bug bites before the sun could even get near the horizon. But he had to admit he sure was having fun with his dad.

John looked at his dad to see he was staring off into the distance, not really focusing on anything. As John was looking at his father intently he felt the soft tug on his line. "Dad" John whispering thinking if he talked to loud he would scare the fish. "Dad"

His father still didn't hear him. John dipped his good hand into the water and splashed his father, his father looked at him like he was crazy. Jack saw John pointing down at the water seeing the line moving.

Jack brought his line up and dropped it in the boat and made his way towards John. "Start to bring her in, but very carefully we don't want it escaping from us."

John did what his father told him and started to turn the little wheel, fast but not to fast. John almost fell into the water but his dad grabbed his waist and brought him back. He really didn't want John falling into the water cause of what Shay told him, and that was not acceptable.

John handed the rod over to Jack and with some effort the fish came splashing out of the water. John watched in awe not to sure what to do, and watched as its little gills tried to breath for oxygen. Jack pulled the hook out of the fishes mouth and sat it near him.

Seeing the fish on the boat trying to move and get back into its sanctuary of the water. John began to feel bad for the little guy. The fish was no longer flopping around but just lying there as though it could no longer fight and saw its little black tiny eyes search about to an escape route.

"DON'T KILL BOB!" Jack looked at John, looked around the boat and looked back at John.

"John, who's Bob?" John's little lip began to tremble and his eyes were becoming watery.

"Don't kill Bob, the Fishy." Jack looked at his son and down at the fish. The fish was a good size for any normal fish, and he really hated doing this letting it go, but it would make John upset a great deal.

Jack picked up and handed it to John, John stopped crying and smiled and took the fish in his little hands and dropped the fish into the water. The fish stayed up at the top, and Jack feared the fish maybe already dead. John watched the fish waiting for some kind of reaction. With a little movement from the tail the fish splashed John in the face causing him to giggle and watched as the fish submerged under the water and would never be seen again.

The fire was crackling and snapping as the firewood was being slowly burned. Jack had reminded himself to thank his wife for making sure they had food just in case something would backfire, like the thing with John and the fish named Bob. They had chips and some hot dogs that they had to cook on a stick. John didn't seem to mind one iota; in fact he was humming to himself and just looking at the lake as the sun began to descend.

"You think Bob is talking to his family about what happened?" Jack laughed inside, kids could be so cute about this sort of thing. "I bet Bob is, John. In fact I bet Bob is saying to his Mom right now about how this big boy saved him." John continued to eat his hot dog.

Jack finished his food and swigged the rest of his drink. John had gone by the shore again where the river was barely moving and from were Jack was sitting you could almost believe there was no river, but Jack knew better. He made his way towards were the boat was and John. John was laying on the sand looking up at the stars and the moon. It was a full moon and it seemed it lit up the entire sky just like the sun does. You could look at and it seemed calmer than the big burning sun. John seemed so relaxed just staring at the stars, and who couldn't be looking at those magnificent things. He would sometimes catch John in his room by his window just starting out the window and looking up at the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" John didn't even seem to notice he was standing there until he too got down on his back and looked up at the stars as well. "They sure are Dad. Thanks for taking me with you."

As John looked up the stars and really thought about what he wanted to be when he grew up it had be at among the stars and that mean he would have to be an astronaut to accomplish this. He looked at the moon that was shinning down and as he thought about it some more he just knew it, he new he wanted to be an astronaut. John smiled at this idea. Jack caught this smile.

"What are you smiling at John?" John turned his head. "Just thinking." Jack looked back up until another mosquito landed on him. "DAMN THESE MOSQUITOS!"

**Part 4**

"We're not staying longer?" John had gotten up to see his father putting away the equipment onto the boat. The same equipment they had used to spend the night out in the wildness.

"Sorry John, I didn't know if you would enjoy this so I only packed for one day." John looked down and moved his little foot into the ground, and breathed deeply.

Jack looked at his son's disappointment and felt good that he didn't want to go, cause that meant John had fun. Jack put the last of the gear into the boat and walked up to his son, he bent down so he could be eye level with John.

"Hey don't worry, we can do this again I promise you that. In fact I'll see if we can't do it next weekend for even longer."

John looked up into his father's eyes and gave him a tiny smile. Jack stood up and picked up John and put him on his shoulders. John ducked the branches as they made their way to the boat. Jack thought to himself if John would happen to hit his head on a branch that would be all need, is to have tell his wife that he accidentally knocked his kid unconscious by hitting his head on a low tree branch. Jack thought about that one last time and took John off his shoulders and had him walk the rest of the way.

They got into the boat and sped off leaving their little campsite. John looked at the water as it sparkled from the sun hitting the surface, and as the boat jumped as the waves would break apart from the boat splitting them open as though it was the knife and the water was butter. John waved at Dan who was waiting for them at the small dock, and Dan in returned began to wave to John.

"Hey Dan, didn't trust I could bring it back to you." Dan just chuckled at Jack's humor.

"Nope I didn't, I came to make sure my boat was okay and in good working condition." Jack got close to the dock and as he was bringing it close to the dock, John stood up.

"Hold on were almost there."

John's patience for some reason could take it no longer and with a wild jump he jumped from the boat to the dock. Only he lost his footing and fell backwards into the water making a huge splash in the process and went under. John came back up looking embarrassed for doing that, and as for Dan he couldn't stop laughing he was practically on his back he was laughing so hard. Jack just closed his eyes and began to pray to God that Shay wouldn't know about this cause he really, really missed his bed and her for that matter.

"Your lucky your mother wasn't expecting us for a while and that we were able to get yeah another cast." Jack bit his own lip trying to contain his own laughter as they made their way back from the hospital.

"John will keep this a secret between us, Mom doesn't need to know about this one." John looked away from the window that he had looked through the entire time they were in the car. "really you won't tell." Jack knew he wouldn't cause he really didn't want to have to sleep on that stupid couch.

"No, I won't tell."

"Ok I won't tell if you won't." Jack nodded and looked back at the road. He pulled into the driveway seeing his wife standing on the porch tapping her foot. Jack breathed in deeply, and thought, does she know? No that can't be possible, oh man I'm in deep shit. Jack stopped the car and looked at John who was giving back the same message...run.

They didn't do that, but they did get out of the car with caution. "Honey why do you look so upset." Shay's eyes showed anger and John dared not get too far from the car in case they would need to jump into the car for safety.

"Oh honey, I promise I won't let John's cast get wet, Scout's Honor." She said with a mocking tone. Jack's mouth dropped open. Nice Job there Jack, you could of gotten away with it but you just showed that you are in deed guilty next case. Hello nice coach.

"What makes you think that, Shay, honey?"

Shay looked at him. "Let's see I'm a mother I know EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO MY BABY BOY." Jack had to hand it to her, she really always knew what was going on in John's life. Jack looked towards John who know was frozen not to sure if he should come up to his mother.

"John honey come here." Shay bent down and opened her arms for her son. John looked not to sure, and then sprinted into the arms of his mother. She picked him up and went into the house, shutting the door on Jack. Jack followed in pursuit, not to sure what to expect. Shay had gotten John into his sleeping clothes and had him his bed within a couple minutes. Shay shut the door and walked into the living room, where Jack was waiting for his wife.

"You really want to know how I found out don't you." She arched her eyebrow. Jack nodded, not to sure if he wanted to speak. "I got a call from the doctor telling me how much the new cast would cost and he would ship me the bill."

Jack put his head down in defeat. "Does this mean no bed and nice pretty couch?" said Jack still looking down at his chest. Shay smiled at her husband, she had him at the tip of her finger. "Oh poor baby, come to Momma. Momma Crichton will help her little boy."

Jack brought his head up and looked at his wife, Shay. He got up and pulled her up into his embracing arms. "You know how much I love you Momma Crichton." She pretended to act like a school girl.

"No I don't Papa Crichton." Jack kissed her deeply.

"Ohhhh is that all you have." Jack picked her up into his arms and kissed her once more.

"Let's wait till John goes to a friends house." He understood. "Lets go to bed shall we."

"Anything for you my Queen." With that Jack carried her around the house shutting off all the lights and carrying his lovely wife to their room.

John heard his parent's go to bed, and with the shutting of their door he jumped out of his bed and went to the window. The same stars that were lighting up the pitch blackness was there looking down at John, beckoning him to come to them. He had a fun time with his father and the stories his father had told him.

As John looked one more time at the stars he knew for sure that he belonged up there with his stars. He made his way towards his bed and got under the soft covers and just thinking what he would do when he grew up. He was going to be an astronaut who got to be among the stars that he adored. As his little eyes began to get sleepy he smiled at the thought once more, Astronaut John Crichton. He liked the sound of that,. Astronaut John Crichton. He closed his eyes and went to bed thinking of the stars.

**THE END!**


End file.
